El Amor que rompió el tiempo
by Serena Lilith
Summary: Capítulo final; Una parte de ambos...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos, aquí les traigo un fic de mi pareja favorita Inuyasha y Kagome, se sitúa un año después de que Kagome regresara a la época antigua junto con Inuyasha, como ya saben, Inuyasha no me pertenece ni tampoco su historia y personajes, solamente los uso para inventar historias como la que leerán a continuación. Espero que les guste!**

 **El Amor que rompió el tiempo**

 **Capitulo I**

Ha pasado un año desde que volví a la época antigua junto con Inuyasha y mis amigos, y han pasado cuatro desde que Naraku desapareció... los tres años que pase en la época actual tuve la oportunidad de hacer mas amigos, aun que a ninguno le conté sobre mis viajes a la era del Sengoku, nunca se ganaron totalmente esa confianza, ademas, no era algo que se pudiera contar a menos que hubiera un motivo realmente importante... en casa nadie mencionaba a Inuyasha... quizá por que los primeros días estuve deprimida y no salía de mi cuarto... incluso cuando volví a ser la de antes nadie lo menciono, pero sabían que el aun estaba en mis pensamientos... fue duró... lo amaba demasiado y pensar que no volvería a verlo opacaba todas las bendiciones que pudiera tener en ese momento... el amor es tan egoísta... o quizá somos egoístas nosotros como humanos... el amor simplemente es...

–Kagome deja de estar ahí bobeando, date prisa– escuche a lo lejos mientras miraba el árbol del tiempo... mi amado Goshinboku... aun imponente y radiante, lleno de hojas verdes... ignore las quejas de Inuyasha... y volví a la realidad... lo miré, el caminaba lentamente con las sus manos en su haori, tan despreocupado... lo seguí, llevaba una canasta con hiervas medicinales, el me acompañaba a recolectarlas siempre y cuando Miroku no tuviera que hacer un exorcismo, ahora que Miroku no tenia su agujero negro a pesar de ser fuerte, era mas vulnerable y su compañerismo con Inuyasha creció en los años que estuve en mi época, su vida con Sango era envidiable... tenían tres hermosos hijos, llenos de salud... y yo le ayudaba a cuidarlos los amaba tambien, Miroku a pesar de lo que todos creíamos termino siendo un hombre fiel, después de haberse liberado de su maldición dejo de pensar en proponerse a todas las chicas que se topaba y se concentró solo en una, su amada Sango... me preguntó que cosas habrán pasado mientras estuve ausente... solían hablar de anécdotas, cómo Inuyasha se hacía conocido por ayudar a los demás, eso me había alegrado mucho, cuando lo conocí era violento y no era fácil hablar con el y hacerlo entrar en razón, ahora se notaba maduro (algunas veces...) y también había cambiado... sus hombros no eran los de aquel joven híbrido... eran anchos y musculosos, su porte seguro y arrogante lo hacían increíblemente atractivo...

–¿Qué estas mirando?– preguntó mirándome de reojo

–¿Qué no puedo?– le contesté molesta

–Ultimamente estas muy rara– me dijo con su tonito de voz fastidioso

–¡Abajo!– eso fue el colmo, lo deje atrás y me apresure a llegar a la aldea con Sango y los demás, era imposible pensar de manera romántica cuando era tan despistado, vi a Sango a lo lejos jugando con sus hijas, le sonreí y me saludo, se veía tan feliz, quien no lo estaría... Kohaku estaba vivo y la visitaba, estaba formando ahora su propia familia... en ese momento... mi corazón se oprimió... pero ignore ese sentimiento... y llegue dispuesta a jugar con las niñas, Inuyasha venia a lo lejos y se veía molesto, pero se detuvo unos instantes y me observó mientras cargaba al pequeño Kohaku, ignoré su mirada sobre mi...

–¿Por qué hiciste eso?– fue lo primero que dijo al llegar

–Eres un tonto Inuyasha– le dije esquivando su mirada...

–La tonta eres tu– me contesto y se fue... las cosas entre los dos no iban del todo bien... estas peleas tontas eran comunes... y ya no sabia que hacer... no era común como en mi época simplemente separarse... para empezar ni estábamos casados... formalmente... nunca me lo había pedido... era verdad que había madurado, pero conmigo, es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en aquel tiempo cuando era una simple muchachita con quien discutía... Sango me miraba preocupada

–¿Estas bien Kagome?– dijo mientras se acercaba a mi...

–Si Sango...– le dije ignorando mis sentimientos –¿Puedo quedarme hoy en tu casa?– le pregunté indiferente... a sabiendas que ella me conocía perfectamente intente disimular...

–Tengo que ir con la anciana Kaede al amanecer, y me queda mas cerca si paso la noche aquí–

–No hay problema, sabes que esta es tu casa– me dijo regalándome una sonrisa...

–Venga vamos a bañar a estas niñas...– cargo a ambas como pequeños costales en sus brazos y yo la seguí con Kohaku quien había caído en un profundo sueño... la tarde cayo silenciosa... demasiado silenciosa... los niños descansaban en su cuarto improvisado, Miroku se había encargado de aislar a los niños lo suficiente para tener privacidad... y había preparado su hogar con un cuarto para las visitas, que siempre, para variar, éramos Inuyasha y yo , nos acostumbramos a pasar tanto tiempo juntos que habiendo acabado nuestra lucha, convivíamos mas de lo que era considerado normal entre amigos, éramos en realidad, una gran familia.

–Toma– Sango me extendió un cuenco de estofado de verduras, lo tome y le agradecí

–y ahora... ¿Vas a contarme lo que sucede?– me preguntó mirándome fijamente esperando sin tapujos mi respuesta mas sincera... pero en lugar de eso solo recibió un sonrojo de mi parte y un...

–No se de que hablas– comencé a comer mi estofado rápidamente y ella solamente suspiro, me senti apenada, era en realidad mi unica amiga, y era increible... siempre admiraba su fortaleza... no era posible que no pudiera confiar en ella, mas bien, no era que no confiara... si no que era un tema vergonzoso y ella tampoco hablaba de cosas por el estilo conmigo... aun así... la duda me estaba matando... y ella era la unica a quien le contaria sobre estas cosas ¿Saben?...

–Sango...– murmure dejando mi cuenco a un lado... mire la fogata que se posaba frente a nosotras chispeante... expectativa... eso me ponía más ansiosa... –Tú y Miroku...– carraspee, esto estaba siendo mas dificil de lo que imaginé... –Tu y Miroku...– volví a repetir y gire los ojos avergonzada y mas roja que un tomate –Cuanto tiempo... esperaron para... ya sabes...– le susurre lo mas bajo que pude, no por que lo hubiera deseeado, las palabras no me salian... ella solamente sonrio y bajo la mirada, pensando quiza que responder

–Ya veo...– dijo muy tranquila, en otros tiempos la Sango que esta frente a mi se hubiera puesto roja, tal como lo hago yo... no cabe duda que había madurado, ahora me sentía pequeña e infantil... quiza me hubiera sentido mejor si se hubiera avergonzado... bajó su cuenco al igual que yo, y consiente de que los niños dormían me miro a los ojos... –Kagome, conoces a Miroku, ya no era un muchachito cuando acabo la lucha contra Naraku– mencionar ese nombre dejo tensión en el ambiente... –Probablemente el ya había estado con otras mujeres... pero sabes que eso no me importó, fue unos meses después cuando comenzamos a vivir juntos formalmente... yo lo amaba desde mucho antes, y se que el tambien... fue algo que sucedió sin que lo planeáramos– me miraba con tanta tranquilidad que hasta pensaría que deseaba contarle a alguien sobre eso... escucharla hablar, enamorada... feliz... me lleno de calidez, pero acrecentó mi miedo... no dije nada... realmente me estaba preocupando...

–Inuyasha... ¿a sido brusco contigo?– preguntó preocupada... no esperaba esa pregunta, así que no reaccione como una persona normal

–He... ah... pues...– balbucee nerviosa rascándome la nuca y riendo como boba

–No me digas que...– dijo alargando las palabras en señal de sorpresa, si, esto era vergonzoso... pero ya estaba hecho... –¿No has estado con Inuyasha?– lo soltó sin tapujos

–Si, no, bueno... no...–le respondí sin saber muy bien que intentaba decir... –Es que... prefiero esperar...– mentí rascandome nuevamente la nuca, era absurdo mentirle a Sango, conocía bien mis manías y sabia que mentía, al menos estaba segura que considerando el tema y mi pudor era normal...

–Bueno... se que me estas mintiendo Kagome...– dijo sin rencor poniendo su rostro serio y pensativo –pensandolo bien... nunca los he visto besarse...– dijo, yo si los habia visto a ellos, creo que era normal, después de pasar tanto juntos... sus ojos se abrieron

–No es importante Sango...– le dije intentando restarle importancia

–Claro que importa Kagome... te esta orillando a que le seas infiel– dijo preocupada, yo me quede de piedra...

–Sango, sabes que eso no lo haría jamas– le dije asustada

–Bueno, una mujer también tiene sus necesidades– le mire sabiendo que tenia razón, pero yo lo amaba, aun si "eso" no sucedía...

–Puede que sea por su condición de hanyou...–dijo escusandolo, también había pensado en ello como una posibilidad... pero había comprobado que eso no era...

–––––––––––––––––––––––

–Inuyasha...– le hablé

–mmmm– murmuró... indiferente

–Tengo que asearme...–

–¿A esta hora?– me preguntó confundido, ya habia oscurecido... pero yo andaba en mis dias y no tenia con que protegerme... por lo tanto... me sentia incomoda y sucia...

–Si...– le respondí paciente... el no se movio

–Aun si no me acompañas ire...– le amenace, Inuyasha tenia una mania por no dejarme andar sola por ahí, y mas en la noche, los monstruos no frecuentaban la aldea, pero aun así... no solía dejarme sola en el boque.

–AAAAGH Kagome...– dio un bufido enfadado y de mala gana se puso de pie, estaba segura que el olia mi estado físico, y por esa razón no preguntó más... me llevo en su espalda, y como siempre, aseguro los alrededores y se alejo... yo entré dando brinquitos, el agua a pesar de ser verano estaba que calaba de fria... me deje la gran camisola blanca de mi kimono que cubría hasta los muslos... y cuando hube acostumbrado mi cuerpo a la temperatura del agua nadé cómodamente un rato... la cascada acariciaba la montaña una y otra vez, en su espiral infinita... y por un momento me olvide de Inuyasha, ni me preocupaba que estaría haciendo...

–Pero que exquisitez...– escuche detrás de mi... asustada me cubrí los pechos y antes de que pudiera girar y ver que un monstruo estaba a punto de apresarme vi entre la oscuridad el haori de Inuyasha en el aire, no pude ni pestañear cuando Inuyasha me tenia en sus brazos, quitándome del camino de la bestia... ni si quiera se molesto en ponerme en el suelo y acabar con el monstruo después... en el aire lanzó sus garras de acero y el monstruo desapareció desintegrándose antes de que pisaramos tierra... Inuyasha se había vuelto mas ágil, no había monstruo ni demonio que pidiera con el... y verlo así, sentirlo a travez de mis cuerpo húmedo me dio escalofríos, estuvo así unos segundos, y no me soltó... mi camisola se abrió en el ataque... y mis pechos estaban descubiertos... pero me mantenía aferrada a el que tampoco se movía... solo tenia sus manos en mi cintura... como si deseara abrazarme... pero al mismo tiempo se reprimia... mi cara estaba recargada en su pecho... vacile pero al final, al ver que no hacia nada, empuñe su haori y lo encaré... la visión de su rostro tenue y sus ojos brillosos fueron demasiado... no se como me veía yo para el... pequeña... indefensa... me aferro a su cuerpo y se inclino para besarme... fue el primer beso apasionado que nos dimos... y el ultimo... sentí una desesperación voraz en el... su agarre comenzó a lastimar mi cintura... y sus manos pasaron a mi cadera... la única prenda que me cubría cayo al suelo en un golpecillo seco por el peso de la humedad... Inuyasha estaba tocando mi piel sin barrera alguna, pero eso también me estaba lastimando... estaba tan excitada que no me importaba... si el lo hubiera deseado en ese momento sin obstáculos habría sucedido... yo estaba lista para el... no tenia miedo... Inuyasha introdujo su lengua sin reservas en mi boca... sus ojos cerrados aun mostraban el placer que sentía... sus manos fueron directo a mis nalgas y a mis muslos... apreto fuerte y solté un pequeño quejido mientras me dirigía a quitarle su haori cuando me separo de el bruscamente... sentí que temblaba... sus manos ahora estaban en mis hombros... después las quito, yo estaba confundida y muy avergonzada... el estaba excitado... lo sentí a travez de su ropa... sabia que el lo deseaba... pero quizá no conmigo... su respiración estaba agitada y no me miraba... lo sentía temblar aun cuando murmuro...

–Te...tenemos que irnos...– dijo dándome la espalda... –Cámbiate– me ordenó, no le respondí... pero hice lo que me pidió, no tenia caso estar ahí...

así fue como pasó, pero obviamente no le conté todo a Sango... solo lo esencial...

––––––––––––––––––––––

–Entonces si siente deseo, como todos...– Sango llego a la conclusión... pero no dijo nada relevante... en ese momento entró Miroku, Sango sonrío de oreja a oreja al verlo llegar

–Kagome– dijo intentando fingir sorpresa, era obvio que había estado con Inuyasha y sabia que estaría ahí... Miroku había dejado de llamarme "señorita" desde que comencé a vivir con Inuyasha, pero realmente... seguía siendo señorita...

–Hola Miroku– le sonreí, después de todo el no tenia la culpa de que Inuyasha y yo estuviéramos peleados... Sango le sirvio un cuenco de comida y cuando se disponía a dar el primer bocado escuchamos a lo lejos un grito... nos pusimos de pie asustados...

–Sango, quédate con los niños, nosotros iremos a ver– tome mis flechas y mi arco y salí junto con Miroku... a lo lejos se veía que habían encendido unas antorchas, no era un monstruo, era un grupo de guerrilleros que estaban entrando a territorio neutral, donde vivíamos nosotros... mientras corriamos hacia ellos vi que uno de sus jinetes hacia lo mismo, se dirigia a nosotros y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca paro su caballo en seco y nos enfrentó

–Hermosa mujer– me miro descaradamente

–Kagome, aléjate...– Miroku sabia que yo podía pelear, pero cuando se trataba de humanos teníamos nuestras reglas...

–¿Crees que vas a poder contra todos mis hombres?– sonrío arrogante mientras se veían venir los caballos de sus compañeros...

–Una débil mujercita y un monje, ¿Están burlándose de mi?– nos gritó

–Es mejor que se vayan... si es que aprecian sus vidas...– dijo Miroku... realmente no mentía...

–¿Qué les hace pensar que pueden venir aquí a causar destrozos?– lo enfrente molesta

–Nosotros vamos a donde queremos– dijo vulgarmente, sus compañeros habían llegado... solo rogaba por que Inuyasha llegara también...

–Hermosa mujer...– se escuchaba entre los hombres...

–Ya nos hacia falta– gritó otro de ellos

–Kagome... vete– dijo Miroku preocupado, yo no espere mas... no podríamos contra todos sin matarlos... ellos irían a por mi... corrí... y vi a lo lejos a Kirara que se acercaba veloz, sentí alivio... pero sin darme cuenta uno de ellos me había seguido y me atrapo entre sus asquerosas manos... antes de que Kirara pudiera ayudarme sentí que alguien me lo arrebato y un estruendo de algo crujiendo...

–Inuyasha...– suspire aliviada... pero el hombre no había corrido con suerte... Inuyasha ni si quiera me miró y corrió en dirección a Miroku...

–Llevatela Kirara– le ordenó, la felina me miró como si entendiera la situación, no se lo puse difícil y me subí en ella... fui a ver como estaba Sango...

–Sango, están bien– corrí adentró de la casa, ella me recibió alarmada

–¿Qué esta pasando Kagome? ¿Por qué entraron a estos territorios?– se estaba poniendo su traje

–Tranquila... Inuyasha ya esta aquí– se detuvo, y suspiro, me miró esperando mi reacción, yo sonreí triste

–Que alivio que no te hicieron daño...– dijo cambiando el tema

–Llego justo cuando me iban a atacar...– le dije bajando mi mirada... y no lo pude contener... lagrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos... –Siempre esta ahí... siempre me salva...– musite entre llanto...

–Kagome...– Sango me abrazo... –Inuyasha te ama... eres su mas preciado tesoro...– me consoló... –No dejaría que nadie lastimara a su pequeña Kagome– sonrío intentando que hiciera lo mismo... me seque las lagrimas y asentí... en ese momento entró... sentí su pesada figura en mi espalda, después entró Miroku, Sango corrió hacia el para ver sus heridas que afortunadamente no eran graves, no pude mirar a Inuyasha pero el me miraba serio...

–Nos vamos...– fue lo único que dijo... yo no tenia fuerza para pelear... pero tampoco accedí... el bufo molesto y me cargó...

–¡Inuyasha!– le grité forcejeando... había tomado la costumbre de cargarme en sus brazos para que no pudiera usar el conjuro... y lo había conseguido...

–Dije que nos vamos– se dirigió a la puerta... ni Miroku ni Sango pudieron hacer nada... ¿Quien lo haría? ¿Quien se atrevería a enfrentar a Inuyasha? los mire pidiendo auxilio... solamente me miraron consternados... y yo me rendí... en todo el camino no dije nada... Inuyasha tampoco... solo caminaba conmigo en sus brazos... y yo... ¿Qué podía hacer?... lo amaba... como se que solo se ama una vez... amaba a ese muchacho y nunca habría nadie que lo pudiera reemplazar en mi corazón... aunque nuestra union no se hubiera consumado... yo era suya... había nacido para el... y el para mi...

 _ **Hola chicos, este fic nació para ser corto, a lo mucho 2 capítulos más, pero tiene esperanzas de continuación... Inuyasha es mi anime favorito de todos los tiempos, siempre desee escribir un fic de Inuyasha aquí en fanfiction, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad, alguno que llegue a escribir en mi adolescencia quedo perdido en el inframundo de cemzoo... para quienes no lo conozcan era una de las pocas plataformas para escribir en mis tiempos, ahora no tengo idea que sea, y la verdad no me importa lararara, aun que debo admitir que vivi y conocí gente extraordinaria ahí. En fin, espero si alguien la lee, que la disfruten y comenten. Saludos a todos! Gracias por leer**_


	2. Memorias de un corazón que amó

**Capitulo II**

 **Memorias de un corazón que amó**

Pasados unos minutos Inuyasha me bajó, estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos y en el silencio de los dos, que no me di cuenta donde estábamos, mire el horizonte… la noche estrellada nos cubra por completo… estábamos en lo alto de un peñasco… el lugar que cuatro años antes sería testigo del amor eterno de Inuyasha y Kikyo… el lugar donde Inuyasha se despidió de ella y su futuro juntos… ¿Por qué me has traído aquí Inuyasha?… mi corazón se había estremecido cuando me bajo de sus brazos y se sentó en completo silencio, mirando la profundidad del bosque bajo nosotros… podía notar su mirada triste y perdida, yo sabia que Inuyasha nunca la olvidaría… que si hubiera sido posible para el, reparar todo el daño que se hicieron en el pasado y quizá haber vivido a su lado, a pesar de que ello conllevara no haberme conocido… y me lastimaba, siempre supe la verdad… Inuyasha la amaba, fue su primer amor, y yo, quizá solo estoy aquí para ayudarlo a seguir, mientras se reencuentra con ella en el otro mundo… lo mire sentandome a un lado suyo… nunca había tenido tanto miedo de haberme equivocado al volver… él, Inuyasha, había sido la única razón de haber dejado todo lo que era en mi mundo, pero… ¿estaba bien seguir a su lado cuando su corazón estaba en otras manos?…

–Kagome…– dijo sin mirarme, con ese tono de voz áspero y gentil… yo me sorprendí, estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos… sentía un nudo en el pecho…

–¿Qué sucede Inuyasha…?– le pregunté intentando contener el dolor… ¿que ibas a decirme?… ¿lo que ya se?… ¿Qué Kikyo es irremplazable? ¿Qué no me puedes tocar sin pensar en ella?… que eran estos sentimientos… cerré los ojos con fuerza intentando calmar el fuego que me quemaba por dentro…nunca antes me había sentido tan mal respecto a ella… ¿Por qué tenia que amarte tanto Inuyasha…? tanto que dolía…

–Se que las cosas no son perfectas entre los dos… y… no quiero que pienses… que es culpa tuya…– murmuraba… era notorio lo difícil que era para el hablar… no lo interrumpi… tenia que saber… para ya no estar mas tiempo engañándome… para volver a mi época si era necesario… de solo pensarlo el aire se me iba… todo mi mundo se acababa… –Nunca antes hable con nadie de esto… y no es fácil decirlo…– continuó… miró al cielo como agarrando fuerza, pero no se atreva a mirarme…. –Cuando te conocí no dudé ni un segundo en que fueras ella… olias igual… tu mirada… la forma en que inocentemente reías…– lo miraba sabiendo lo que vendría, pero tenia que aguantar hasta el final… –Kiko fue la primera mujer que me hizo desear cambiar… y yo deseaba ser humano para ella… aun si eso significara perder mi propio origen… quiero que sepas Kagame… yo en verdad la amaba…– suspiró y yo sentía como mi corazón se caía en pedazos, no podía hablar, y sentía que mi respiración se iba… – creo que eso ya lo sabes… ella lo era todo para mi… ella no merecía morir ella simplemente me amo de la misma manera… pero por mucho que me doliera aceptarlo…– cerro sus ojos y las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, mis ojos ardían, pero no quería llorar –nuestro amor no tuvo futuro, porque en algún momento… dudamos de nosotros mismos, a pesar de todo lo que pasamos juntos, dudamos… y ese pequeño instante nos destrozó…– parecía estar recordando todo… como si le costara cargar con ello y tenerlo grabado en su memoria – recuerdo la ultima imagen que tengo de ella viva… fue cuando me selló… a pesar del odio que tenia en su mirada para mi seguia siendo hermosa y la seguía amando… y nunca… por ningún motivo la habría lastimado, ella tenia un deber más importante que amarme, y era proteger la perla… aun si tenia que romper lo que habíamos comenzado…nunca la culparé por ello… ni me culparé a mi mismo por haber dudado… ha pasado tanto tiempo ya…– empuño su mano… el sabia que estaba llorando… no tenia el valor de mirarme a los ojos…

–No tienes que explicarme nada Inuyasha…– le dije, sin remordimiento, sin temor… aceptando la realidad como era…

–Pensé… que la única forma de compensar el daño que había causado… que nos habíamos hecho en el pasado era cumplir su deseo e irme con ella…– susurró ignorando mis palabras , me miró por primera vez… y sus ojos… estaban llenos de pureza… de algo que no podría explicar… se clavaban en mi como si pudiera saber con claridad que pasaba en mi mente… en mi corazón… _¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti…?_

–No voy a mentirte Kagame…– me dijo acercando su mano a mi mejilla y cuidadosamente me limpio las lagrimas… – Nunca la voy a olvidar… siempre estará aquí– señalo su corazón… ¿Por que Inuyasha… porque no podías amarme como yo te amaba a ti…? Cerré mis ojos aspirando su aroma a tierra y bosque…

–Pero… tú… tú eres toda mi vida ahora… y no podría irme y dejarte aquí– las lagrimas caían y caían… no podía controlarlo… –No hay un solo día en que lamente haberte conocido…– sus palabras me sorprendieron haciéndome abrir lentamente los ojos puse mi mano sobre la suya y lo acaricié… –Aún si eso significa aceptar y no cambiar mi pasado… y eso me duele– cerro sus ojos… –Te amo más de lo que creí que podía amar…– sus palabras fueron una ola de calor que me lleno por completo… que calentaron mi corazón que amenazaba con morir de frío segundos antes… sabia lo que le estaba costando decir esas palabras… –Y… me siento culpable Kagame… de que tu y yo podamos ser felices cuando quizá yo… tendría que haberme ido hace mucho tiempo con ella…– cerro su mano como si tocarme le doliera… –Pero… si continuo lastimándotete se que puedo perderte… y yo, jamas podría vivir con ello… no podría seguir sin ti…– me miraba intensamente… no se atrevía a tocarme… pero sus ojos… si las miradas pudieran sentirse… el me abrasaba con ellas… con esos orbes dorados… me acerque a el… sobre mis rodillas… llegando a la altura de su rostro… pose mis manos sobre sus mejillas y el beso mi frente… le mire y lo bese… con todo el dolor que había acumulado y con todo el dolor que podía sentir nacer de el por amarme… me atrajo a su pecho y me acunó… como si fuera una niña pequeña… y lo era, a comparación de el, de su cuerpo robusto y grande… yo me había quedado así… con mi cuerpo de colegiala… tan frágil a sus brazos…

–Kagome…– habló susurrandome…

–Mmmm…– murmure como respuesta mientras acariciaba un mechón de su largo y plateado cabello que cada sobre mi…

–La razón por la que quería volverme humano fue… que de otra manera no podría formar una familia….– lo dijo al fin… la razón de sus rechazos… aun si fuera una declaración dolorosa me alegraba saber que no era por mi

–Siendo un medio demonio… sin tener control sobre mi mismo… podría engendrar a alguien igual… pero sin menos control al tener mas de humano que de demonio….– continuó… yo sabia a que se refería… Kaede me hablo antes de ello…

–Si tuvieras un hijo mío… podría matarte por dentro…– dijo dolido… e impotente…

–Por qué nunca lo dijiste antes Inuyasha…– lo miré y el estaba avergonzado de haber dicho aquello… sus mejillas estaban rojas

–No son cosas que uno ande diciendo por ahí…– contestó esquivando mi mirada…

–Vamos a casa…– le pedí… el accedió sin objetar, y en silencio continuamos nuestro camino a la cabaña que el un año antes habría construido… lo suficientemente segura y linda… incluso había hecho que se pareciera a mi hogar… me había hecho una cama parecida a la mía… y eso… nunca repare que era su manera de decirme que me amaba… que quería verme feliz… y que no deseaba que extrañara mi hogar… muchas veces me he preguntado por que lo amo… quizá siempre lo he sabido… pero deseaba que el me lo recordara con palabras… cuando cada día me lo demostraba… trayendo a casa comida… cuidándome de todo lo que pudiera hacerme daño en esta época… nunca dejándome sola… y yo… pensando solamente en mi… en que deseaba que me amara como yo quería… como creí que sería correcto… habíamos llegado… entré tomando su mano… me acompaño a la cama… el nunca dormía conmigo, dormía a un lado de mi… como siempre, pero nunca entraba a la cama conmigo… y esa noche en especial le pedí que lo hiciera… y accedió… la cama era cómoda… y con el frío que amenazaba la temporada invernal no podía pedir más… se acomodo detrás mío… poso su mano sobre mi pequeña cintura y me atrajo hacia el… le daba la espalda pero podía sentir su aliento sobre mi cuello… podía sentir su duro cuerpo amoldarse a mi espalda… amaba ese aroma suyo… era estar siempre entre los arboles… entre los ríos… comenzó su caricia sobre mi abdomen… acunándome para dormir… y con la otra mano acariciaba los mechones de mi cabello… estaba con el… y lo demás no importaba… sentí como se pegaba a mi… y su aura comenzaba a cambiar… me giré… y vi las marcas en sus mejillas… el ya estaba perdido… y yo… loca de amor por el…

 ** _Hooooolaaaa, espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, se que muchos odian a Kikyo, y yo cabe mencionar, en mi adolescencia la sentía como un estorbo para que el amor de Inuyasha y Kagome triunfara, pero ahora ya mayor (mucho mayor) , volví a ver la serie y mis emociones cambiaron por completo, sentí mucha pena por kykio y comprendí por todo lo que pasó, ademas que en el anime la caracterizan menos humana de lo que en realidad fue, en fin, es mi punto de vista, y eternamente seré InuKag, su historia aun me hace sacar unas lagrimillas :,) como les dije anteriormente solo contara de tres capítulos y el próximo será el final, gracias por leerme. Los quierooooo_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

 **Una parte de ambos**

 **Resubido, espero que la parte del código se haya resuelto, ahora si, el capítulo final :)**

No prestaba atención al canto de los grillos y el arrullo del pequeño rió… sólo estaba el… el chico violento que atrae la felicidad… no hubo necesidad de hablar, solo nos miramos y nos contamos tantas cosas… tantos momentos, el sabia que yo estaba ahí, que no lo dejaría… que lo amaba… y yo… deje de sufrir, deje de pelear con mis fantasmas… el estaba ahí para rescatarme aun de mi misma, el me amaba tanto como yo a el, me amaba… y podía sentirlo en cada poro de mi piel… en cada sonrisa, en cada momento que podía recordar de el llevándome en sus brazos, protegiéndome con su cuerpo y siempre… sin dudarlo… dando su vida por mi… había olvidado que podía cuidar de mi misma… y la verdad, no me importaba si el deseaba hacerlo siempre… era algo que nunca me había preguntado y nunca lo haría… simplemente, estaría ahí…

–… Ya no soy esa débil niña que huía de ti… ¿Lo sabes?– le susurre acariciando su cabello y recordando cuando intentó atacarme cuando lo conocí… el me miraba con esos ojos rojo sangre que atemorizarían a cualquiera… a mi… me excitaban… más en ese momento… en esa posición… con su aliento erizando mi piel…

–Lo se Kagome…– gruñó levemente… aspirando el aroma de mi piel… y comenzando sus caricias por mi cuerpo… _"deseabas compartir tus sentimientos para que no hubiera dudas Inuyasha… tanto tiempo te costo enfrentar tus miedos… enfrentarme…" suspiraba mientras me perdía en sus brazos…_ me despojo de mi chihaya mientras me esparcía besos por mi cuello… este Inuyasha era mi Inuyasha… sabia quien era… sabia lo que estaba sucediendo… y sabia que no me lastimaría… no sería mejor de otra manera, ni en otra situación, ni en otro tiempo o época… lo sabia… siempre lo supe… estaba en mi hogar, mi hogar estaba en sus brazos…

–Kagome… – murmuro entre mis cabellos como un gatito marcando su propiedad…. – Te amo…– fue lo ultimo que habló… y nuestros cuerpos se perdieron… nuestras almas se fundieron… y no había espacio en mi que Inuyasha no hubiera acariciado… ni un solo rincón… que no hubiera marcado como suyo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–Kagome…– me miro Sango desconcertada…

–Mmmm– murmure mientras terminaba de comer el pedazo de carne que previamente había cocinado…

–Tienes mucho apetito…– dijo Shippou recién terminando su bocado… entonces recapacite… por un momento me había perdido en mi deseo por comer…. nunca me había sucedido antes… Inuyasha me miro y su semblante me hizo sentir un escalofrío… pero no por lo que significaba aquello… si no por lo que el estuviera pensando sobre lo que ambos sabíamos… yo desde mucho antes que el… no podía ocultárselo por mucho más tiempo… por la mirada de mis amigos sabia que a ellos tampoco… Inuyasha suspiro y apoyandose en su katana salió…

–Kagome….– Sango poso su mano sobre la mia…

–¿Estas bien?– preguntó esperando la respuesta que ya sabia…

–Si…– le sonreí lo mas sincera que pude… y me puse de pie para ir tras el… –No se preocupen… ya regreso…– lo alcance en el árbol sagrado, con sus brazos en el haori mirando el lugar donde estuvo sellado por 50 años, la tarde llenaba de color cada rincón de aquel lugar, las flores comenzaban a asomarse, otras en su esplendor llenaban de un aroma cálido y suave el ambiente, aun así, en mi interior todo se revolvía, Inuyasha estaba asustado, molesto quizá… pero no conmigo, eso era seguro… me quede de pie sin decir nada, el no se movió, sabia que estaba ahí… sabia lo que le diría… pero quizá no deseaba hablar… hacia un mes de aquella noche… y para que les miento… aquello se repitió muy seguido… una vez que comenzó… Kaede me había enseñado como cuidarme… es algo que nunca le dije a Inuyasha, pero yo lo deseaba… y tarde o temprano sucedería… solo quería que entendiera que si alguien podía cargar con un hijo suyo, era yo… aquella noche se lo dije, no era una mujer débil… _¿Lo sabes Inuyasha?_ Si… Lo sabes… de otra manera nunca me hubieras tocado… pero se que aun así cabe una posibilidad de que todo cambie, y es algo nuevo para los dos…

Me miró de reojo… su semblante era melancólico, una mezcla extraña de dicha y miedo… me acerque a él, sacó una mano de su haori y cubrió la mía con ella, me acerque a el y me miró, sus ojos brillaban como si en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar… no pude evitar pensar en aquel chico inmaduro que se molestaba por todo, que tenia tan poco tacto y no le daba importancia a los detalles… has cambiado tanto Inuyasha, sonreí mientras me acercaba a el para alcanzar sus labios, el notó mi intención y con su otra mano tomó mi mejilla y me beso… un beso largo atiborrado de sentimientos indescriptibles, yo con las hormonas comenzando a jugarme malas pasadas, en los brazos de la persona que mas amaba besándome como nunca antes… comencé a llorar en silencio… era feliz y quería que el lo fuera también, no quería que temiera por mi vida ni por lo que seguía más adelante… nos separamos aun mirándonos a los ojos…

–No dejare que nada malo te suceda Kagome…– me atrapo en sus brazos y con mi oído en su pecho escuchaba sus latidos… rápidos y profundos… aletargadores…

–Todo estará bien Inuyasha…– le susurre cerrando los ojos, me llevo a nuestra casa, olvidando por completo que teníamos que volver con los demás…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–¡Kagome!, ¡Kagome!– vocifero Inuyasha a lo lejos, exitado y emocionado, lo mire asustada y corrí hacia él

–¿Qué pasó?– pregunté alarmada mientras revisaba a mi niña que yacía sentada en al césped

–Hikari, escucha, escucha…– me miró y suspire aliviada y guarde silencio tal y como me lo indicaba

–¿Quien soy? ¿Quien soy?– le preguntaba mi Hanyou señalandose

–Pa…paa….– balbuceo… y yo feliz y extasiada entendí por que Inuyasha estaba tan emocionado y me uní a el en su festejo, la tomo en sus brazos y la lleno de besos, no cabía en mi tanta dicha de ver a mi por ahora pequeña familia sana y unida… acaricie mi aun imperceptible barriga y suspire feliz… Inuyasha me miró con la alegría escrita en sus pupilas y me beso, un beso corto pero significativo, se puso en cuclillas y me beso la pancita… algo que solia hacer desde mi primer embarazo…

–Me hacen tan feliz amor…– me susurro ya una vez a lado mío… me tomo de la mano y con Hikari en brazos nos fuimos a nuestro hogar…

 **Epilogo**

Inuyasha tuvo que ampliar rápidamente nuestro hogar, después de que su miedo por mi primer embarazo se esfumó, parecía que estaba jugando competencias con Miroku de quien tenia la familia más grande… Hikari ya con 5 años era la viva imagen de Inuyasha, pero su rostro se parecía cada ves más al de Izayoi, por palabras de el, era una Hanyou de cabello blanco, tímida y reservada, pero alegre y vivas, Izayoi era la siguiente, ella era quien más se parecía a mi, pero con las orejitas de mi amado Inuyasha… y también con su carácter… el ultimo, Inuhiro idéntico a inuyasha… pero sin sus orejitas, podía pasar como humano sin problema… pero sus ojos lo delataban… aun muy pequeño para correr… era el nuevo tesoro de Inuyasha, amaba verlos jugar y saber que el estaría a mi lado para verlos crecer… cada día nos amábamos más… solo esperaba que la fabrica de hijos cerrara pronto o sin darnos cuenta terminaríamos con un jardín de niños… agradecía que la época de guerras estuviera terminando, no deseaba ver a mis hijos involucrados en peleas absurdas… no era el mundo que deseaba dejarles… y era un miedo que me frecuentaba algunas noches, pero los brazos de Inuyasha estaban ahí para tranquilizarme… nuestros amigos, en especial Sango y sus hijos venia a visitarnos más seguido ya que había mas privacidad en nuestra casa, a pesar de que vivimos entre demonios, aun era desconcertante para los humanos verme junto a Inuyasha, era algo que no me importaba, nunca me importó, pero algunas veces mis hijos eran rechazados y molestados… pero estaba yo, y estaba Inuyasha, y no dejaríamos que nadie les hiciera daño, ellos crecerían felices y sin prejuicios… en un mundo que se seguiría construyendo con el pasar de los años… ellos algún día estarán listos para escuchar mi historia, nuestra historia, pero por el momento, estamos viviendo el presente, viendo cada día crecer a nuestra familia, con mis amigos, Sango y Miroku, Shippou que rápidamente crecía, la ya muy anciana Kaede, Seshomarou y Rin que hace poco se habían declarado su amor… Kouga quien extendía su territorio y una que otra vez se dejaba ver… todos… cada una de las personas que hicieron nuestra historia, y quienes fueron parte de ella… estaban aquí… y no había un solo día que no pudiera agradecer estar donde estaba… tener a quien tenia… aun en las buenas y en las malas… la vida seguía su curso, y nosotros avanzábamos, nuestros tiempos se iban y daban lugar a nuevas historias de amor, de guerra, de paz… pero no había día en que ni uno de nosotros no avanzara, pues el tiempo corría muy rápido y todo cambiaba… avanzábamos juntos, todos, hacia el mañana….

 **Hola chicos, disculpen el final tan corto pero ya no le pude sacar más, al menos a lo que deseaba transmitir con este fic, estoy pensando en hacer una segunda parte pero por el momento no tengo cabeza, gracias por haber leído hasta aquí. Los quiero :* y gracias por el apoyo.**


End file.
